Mother
by Miinami
Summary: Sarada memandang kearah layar monitor yang menampilkan kata 'SESUAI' didepannya. kini fikirannya ragu, dia bingung, dia frustasi. Apakah ibu kandungnya itu benar wanita berambut merah dan memakai kacamata yang sama dengannya?.. / Fic yang dibuat setelah membaca Naruto Gaiden Chapter 7 / SasuSakuSara main chara / ini hanya pola fikir author! tidak suka lebih baik jangan dibaca:)


_**Mother**_

 _ **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Story: Miina Cherry**_

 _ **T**_

 _ **Sasuke Uchiha / Sakura Haruno / Sarada Uchiha**_

 _ **Warning!**_

' _ **Cerita ini dibuat setelah efek membaca Naruto Gaiden Chapter 7. Kekurangan dan kelebihan fic ini bisa anda lihat sendiri'**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Mother…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Alat pencocok DNA ini akan membuktikan apakah DNA kalian berdua sesuai atau tidak?"_

 _Menganalisa…_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

' _SESUAI'_

 _DEG!_

" _Nah seperti inilah ibumu. Tidak lain adalah Karin.."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy Reading…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sosok anak perempuan kecil Uchiha itu terdiam sambil memandang layar monitor didepannya yang telah menampilkan hasil DNA tadi. Disampingnya sosok lelaki dengan gigi runcing mirip hiu itu terus mengoceh mengenai siapa Ibunya…

Sarada Uchiha

Anak itu terdiam. Perlahan bayangan tentang sosok wanita berambut merah muda itu muncul dibenaknya. Sosok yang selama ini mengurusnya dari bayi hingga sekarang, sosok yang selalu berada bersamanya dirumah, sosok yang mereka bilang adalah _ibunya_ …

Sakura Uchiha

' _Kau dan ayahmu terhubung oleh perasaan, jadi? Tidak perlu cemas'_

Perlahan air mata mengalir keluar dari kelopak matanya menuju pipi ranum Sarada.

 _Sosok itu tersenyum. Sakura tersenyum setelah mengatakan itu_

"Bahkan kacamatamu juga mirip…" Suigetsu yang sedari tadi mengoceh kini menoleh kearah Sarada yang sedari tadi belum berkutik.

Sarada berbalik dan melangkah pergi dalam tangisan "…Ah oh aku pergi dulu…" tanpa Suigetsu sadari. Gadis kecil ini mengigit bibir bawahnya sendiri dengan kencang seiring air mata yang terus menerus mengalir semakin banyak.

Suigetsu menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal "Apa mungkin aku sudah melakukan sesuatu yang.."

Tanpa disangka-sangka Naruto sang Nanadaime itu bersembunyi dibalik tembok sedari tadi, dan mendengar semua yang dibicarakan antara Sarada dan Suigetsu. Tiba-tiba Naruto keluar dan menatap garang kearah Suigetsu "Kalian para anggota Taka.. selalu saja ikut campur dengan urusan orang lain! Dasar bodoh! _Dattebayo_!"

Suigetsu menatap malas kearah Naruto "Yang salah disini itu Sasuke tahu. Jadi kau juga sudah tahu soal ini?"

"Mana mungkin aku tahu! Dasar Sasuke bodoh!" volume nada bicara Naruto naik

Suigetsu menggidikkan bahunya acuh kemudian melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto "Daahh.. kuserahkan sisanya padamu.."

"OI! Suigetsu! Tunggu…!" Naruto menghela nafas. Gara-gara Suigetsu sibodoh hiu itu pasti Sarada akan berfikiran yang tambah nyawur. Pasti

.

.

Anak perempuan itu menunduk disalah satu ruangan. Fikirannya benar-benar kacau saat ini. Hati dan otaknya seolah tak mau bekerja sama sekarang. Bahkan Sarada hampir saja ingin mengacak-acak semua barang yang berada disini.

Naruto mengintip dari luar pintu "H-hei Sarada. Sebentar lagi… kita sudah harus pergi" ucapnya pelan. Naruto tau apa yang dirasakan oleh Sarada sekarang, dia tidak ingin membuat anak perempua Uchiha kecil itu semakin kacau.

' _Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi.. atmosfir yang kurasakan darimu, sangat mirip dengan Sakura-chan!'_

"K-kita harus pergi menolong ibumu 'kan?"

"Bohong…"

"Eh?"

" _NANADAIME_ PEMBOHONG!"

"!"

"KENAPA AKU HARUS MENOLONG SESEORANG YANG BAHKAN TIDAK PUNYA HUBUNGAN APAPUN DENGANKU?!"

 _Kebenarannya… memang sangat kejam!_

"SELAMA INI AKU MEMANG SELALU DIAM. TAPI SEKARANG AKU SUDAH TIDAK TAHU HARUS BERBUAT APALAGI!"

Naruto terdiam. Sesuai dengan dugaannya, hal yang tadi dilakukan Suigetsu itu sukses membuat fikiran Sarada tentang Sakura semakin melenceng jauh. Naruto menghela nafas, berbicara dengan anak Uchiha memang cukup membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata. Apalagi sekarang Sarada telah mengaktifkan _sharingan_ -nya "Dengarkan aku.. Sarada"

"AKU BINGUNG SEBENARNYA.. APA YANG TERJADI PADAKU? KENAPA DNA-KU YANG DICOCOKAN LEWAT ALAT TADI BISA SESUAI DENGAN DNA WANITA BERKACAMATA MERAH ITU?!Dia.. ibuku. Benar 'kan? LALU DIMANA DIA SEKARANG?! KENAPA AKU MALAH BERSAMA DENGAN WANITA YANG BERAMBUT MERAH MUDA ITU?!"

"SARADA!"

 _Deg_

Sarada terdiam saat mendengar Naruto sang Hokage ke-7 membentaknya. Sarada kembali menunduk, sakit. Hatinya sakit saat mengetahui kenyataan ini. Kenyataan bahwa ternyata dia bukanlah anak dari Sakura, melainkan anak dari wanita yang bernama Karin. Kenapa? Kenapa Sakura dan ayahnya tega melakukan hal ini padanya? Menyembunyikan semuanya?

" _Hhh~_ maafkan aku atas yang tadi. Tapi sebaiknya, kau harus mendengarkan penjelasan dari bibir ayahmu sendiri- _ttebayo_!"

Sebelum Sarada ingin kembali buka suara dan menolak, Naruto sudah duluan menyambar tangan kecilnya dan sedikit menariknya agar mengikuti langkah sang Hokage. Tidak, dia saat ini tidak ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke! Itu hanya akan menambah rasa sakit dihatinya. _Kami…_

.

.

"Sasuke!"

Sosok lelaki dengan rambut hitam yang menutupi sebelah matanya itu menoleh kearah asal suara yang tadi memanggil namanya. Didepan pintu sudah berdiri Naruto yang menggandeng tangan seorang anak yang kini menunduk. Itu Sarada, putrinya dengan Sakura. tapi, kenapa Sarada terlihat seperti menangis?

"Ada apa Naruto?"

"Ini… Sarada. Suigetsu berkata sesuatu yang membuat fikirannya kacau. Aku harap kau sebagai ayahnya dapat membuat Sarada yakin akan keadaan yang sebenarnya. Bukan malah berfikiran yang tidak-tidak" Naruto melirik Sarada disebelahnya "Kau mengerti 'kan maksudku? Sasuke"

Sasuke terdiam. Dia tahu apa yang mengganggu fikiran putrinya, pasti tidak jauh dengan fotonya dengan Karin dan Suigetsu waktu dia ditim Taka. "Aku mengerti."

"Kau.. dan semua orang diKonoha. Sudah membohongiku…" Sarada berucap pelan, nyaris seperti bisikkan. Didalam ruangan ini hanya tinggal dirinya dan juga ayahnya saja. karna Naruto langsung keluar untuk memberi kesempatan untuk mereka bicara "Kau membohongi siapa sebenarnya Ibuku selama ini! Ibuku wanita berambut merah itu 'kan?! Kenapa?! KENAPA KAU TAK PERNAH BILANG PAPA?! KENAPA KAU MALAH MEMBIARKANKU DIASUH OLEH WANITA ITU!"

"…Siapa yang kau maksud dengan _oleh wanita itu_? Sarada" Sasuke menatap tajam kearah Sarada. Dia dapat menebak apa yang nanti akan dikatakan oleh anaknya nanti

"Sakura! dia bukan ibuku! Dia itu berbohong padaku selama ini! Dia jahat! Bahkan dia tak punya hubungan apa-apa denganku! Dia-"

"CUKUP SARADA!"

 _DEG!_

Sarada membatu saat melihat ayahnya sudah mengaktifkan _sharingan_ miliknya. _Sharingan_ milik ayahnya yang memiliki tiga titik hitam –berbeda dengan miliknya yang masih satu, itu menatap tajam kearahnya. Sedikit membuat Sarada bergidik. Tapi rasa sakit dihatinya tetap saja tidak hilang, malah semakin bertambah. Ayahnya sendiri membentak dirinya

Sasuke melangkah pelan kearahnya. Masih dengan _sharingan_ yang menatap _intens_ kearahnya. "Kau terlalu meragukan ibumu Sarada. Kau bahkan malah mempercayai bahwa Karin adalah ibumu. Aku bahkan tidak menyukai Karin" Sasuke berkata pelan sambil menundukkan tubuhnya, kini dia berjongkok dihadapan Sarada, sebelah tangannya dia letakkan dibahu Sarada "Kau bisa melihat sendiri kenyataannya disini."

Sarada mengernyitkan dahinya bingung saat melihat ayahnya menutup mata, namun sesaat kemudian Sarada tersentak saat ayahnya kembali membuka mata dan menampilkan mata _sharingan_ -nya.

Seketika sekelilingnya berubah 180 derajat. Jika tadi Sarada berada diruangan yang bernuansa ular. Kini dirinya malah berada disebuah ruangan seperti… rumah sakit?

Sarada mengedarkan pandangannya, dan _onyx_ nya melebar sempurna saat melihat sosok wanita dengan rambut merah muda sedang berada diatas kasur dan dikelilingi oleh orang-orang berjubah putih. Dokter

" _Iya! Terus nyonya Uchiha! Kepalanya sudah keluar!"_

" _AARGHH SAKIT!"_

" _Terus nyonya! Tekan lagi! Dia sebentar lagi akan keluar!"_

" _NGHHH! AARRGHH!"_

A-apa-apaan ini?! Apakah ini proses kelahiran? Kenapa dirinya ada disini? Sarada memandang shock kearah Sakura –sosok yang sedang dibanjiri berkeringat dan tengah berjuang mengeluarkan bayi.

" _Ya terus nyonya! Terus! Sekali lagi!"_

" _Hahh.. hahh. NGHHHH!"_

" _Oeee.. ooeeee"_

" _Sukses nyonya. Bayi anda perempuan!"_

Sarada merasakan seluruh syaraf-syaraf tubuhnya menegang saat melihat bayi yang digendong oleh sang dokter. Bayi perempuan berambut hitam. Itu….. dirinya?

 _BRAK!_

" _SAKURA?!"_

" _Sasuke-kun…_ "

Itu ayahnya!? Kenapa ayahnya juga ada disini? Sarada semakin tak mengerti.. disana… terlihat ayahnya tersenyum pada Sakura sambil mengelus pucuk kepala wanita itu

" _Aku berhasil Sasuke-kun… anak kita sudah lahir"_

" _Syukurlah Kami-sama…"_

" _Permisi tuan dan nyonya. Ini anak anda"_

" _Dia… cantik sekali Sakura…"_

" _Dia memang cantik… sangat cantik.. aku akan menamainya… Sarada… Uchiha Sarada"_

Tunggu! ini sudah diluar akal sehatnya! Disana.. ayahnya dan wanita itu… jadi? Dia anak Sasuke dan Sakura asli? Tapi… KENAPA DNA ITU BERKATA LAIN? Sungguh! Sarada ingin sekali menangis kencang sekarang. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Ada apa ini sebenarnya?! Kenapa?! Kenapa Sarada merasa sangat amat bodoh saat ini?! Dirinya hanya bisa mematung sambil terus memandang tak percaya kearah Sasuke dan Sakura yang kini tersenyum bahagia dengan bayi yang kini berada dalam gendongan Sakura. tanpa Sarada sadari… air mata kembali mengalir turun melewati pipi menuju dagu dan jatuh kebawah

Keadaan sekitarnya kembali seperti biasa

"Kau sudah melihatnya?" Sasuke kembali bicara. Sedikit tidak tega menggunakan jurus ilusi pada Sarada. Tapi, hanya ini cara agar Sarada dapat percaya bahwa dia hanya anak dari dirinya dan Sakura. dan sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan Karin. Tidak ada

"Tapi… kenapa DNA yang dilakukan dengan lelaki hiu tadi bisa sesuai?" Sarada berbisik pelan.

"DNA?" Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya bingung "DNA apa maksudmu?"

"DNA antara aku dan wanita bernama Karin itu. Sesuai. Hasilnya sesuai! Tapi kenapa!? Disisi lain kau memperlihatkan proses kelahiran anak dari wanita bernama Sakura itu!?"

"Sakura! namanya Sakura! bukan _Wanita itu_ SARADA! Dan anak itu adalah dirimu! Kau itu anak dari aku dan Sakura! dan Karin tidak ada hubungan apa-apa denganmu! Kau mengerti!? Akan aku bunuh Suigetsu hingga membuatmu benar-benar meragukan Sakura sampai seperti ini! Sumpah demi apapun! Kau itu anakku DENGAN SAKURA!"

Sarada menangis…

Dia takut…

Takut melihat ayahnya sangat marah seperti ini…

Dan juga takut pada kenyataan…

Siapa ibunya sebenarnya?...

.

.

"Hei.. ini ada apa ribut-ribut begini? Kalian ini ayah dan anak tidak akrab ya?" Suigetsu berkata enteng tanpa menyadari hawa menusuk yang menggeruar dari Sasuke "Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

"Kau…" desis Sasuke membuat Suigetsu bergidik. Orochimaru, Chouchou, Juugo menatap aneh kearah Sasuke yang kini disekitarnya sudah terdapat _chakra_ Susano'o terkecuali Naruto dan Sarada

"A-apa? Dan kenapa _chakra_ Susano'o mu keluar heh!?"

"Apa yang kau katakan pada putriku BODOH!?"

"Ap-a nya? A-aku tidak mengerti!"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu atau kau kubunuh!"

"EEHH TUNGGU WOI!" Suigetsu kembali mengingat-ingat. "AH ITU! Soal DNA?" Suigetsu melirik kearah Sarada yang kini mendelik tajam kearahnya, juga Sasuke –ah jangan ditanya, bahkan lelaki tampan itu sudah meng-aktifkan _sharingan-_ nya, Naruto juga sama –terlihat marah padanya. Terkecuali Orochimaru dan Juugo yang tak mengerti sama sekali apa yang terjadi

"Jelaskan padaku sekarang juga Suigetsu"

Suigetsu meneguk salivanya sendiri dengan gugup. "Err.. begini, hei anak kecil. Maafkan aku ya. Tadi itu sebenarnya tadi aku salah ambil sampel DNA. DNA yang tadi aku pakai itu adalah DNA Sasuke. Bukan milik Karin. Ehehe"

Sarada terdiam dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka "Hah?..." jadi… ibu kandungnya yang benar adalah Sakura? yang dia anggap jahat itu? Ibu kandungnya? Bukan wanita yang memakai kacamata itu?

"Dasar…. SUIGETSU BODOH! KUBUNUH KAU! AMATERASU!"

"WAAA WAAAA AMPUN SASUKE!"

.

.

" _Hhh…_ "

Sarada merenung dan menghela nafas panjang sambil sesekali menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya hingga membuat air dikolam itu berkecepakkan. Kekhawatirannya tentang siapa ibu kandungnya kini sudah jelas. Sakura. Sakura Uchiha-lah ibunya. Tapi, dia malah menyangkal itu semua hanya karna DNA. Jadi siapa yang jahat disini?

Dia –Sarada dengan terus menerus curiga pada Sakura hanya karna berawal dari kacamata dan foto itu. Bodoh, sungguh bodoh. Dia jahat sekali. Dia mencurigai orang yang bahkan rela berkorban nyawa demi melahirkannya. Orang yang mengandungnya selama berbulan-bulan. Orang yang mengurusnya sampai dia seperti ini, Bahkan dia membesarkan Sarada sampai sekarang itu seorang diri karna Sasuke meninggalkannya dari Sarada bayi.

"Hiks… m-maafkan aku…"

Sarada menekuk kakinya sendiri, dan memeluknya didepan dada. Kini Sarada dapat merasakan bagaimana perasaan Sakura Ibunya, karena telah dicurigai olehnya. Bagaimana penderitaan ibunya saat harus mengurusnya seorang diri selama ini, bagaimana susahnya hidup tanpa suami yang menemaninya. Tapi Sarada malah…

Membuat hatinya terluka…

Membuat air mata keluar dari mata _emerald_ beningnya…

Sosok yang berusaha kuat didepannya…

Sosok yang berusaha tegar didepannya…

"Hiks.. hik M-mama… maafkan aku mama… aku minta maaf.. hiks…"

Dia anak yang bodoh. Bodoh karna telah mencurigai orang yang sangat istimewa seperti Sakura Uchiha. Bodoh karna malah membuat sosok itu terluka dan kecewa.

 _TAPP!_

"Sarada? Kenapa kau disini sayang? Papamu mana?"

 _DEG!_

 _DEG!_

 _DEG!_

Itu dia….

Wanita itu…

 _Mama….._

"Eh!? Yaampun siapa yang melukaimu sayang? Jangan menangis. Aku ada disini untukmu" Sakura –orang yang tadi baru saja datang dihadapannya itu dengan cepat memeluknya dan mengelus punggungnya. Dia sangat menyayangi Sarada, tapi yang Sarada lakukan malah balik melukainya

Tangisan Sarada semakin menjadi-jadi

"Huwaaaaaaa! Mamaa! Aku sangat menyayangimu! Sangat! Maafkan aku! Hiks hiks.."

Sakura terdiam. Anaknya ini kenapa? Kedua tangan Sarada memeluknya erat, tapi sedikit bergetar. Akhirnya Sakura tersentak. Dia paham kenapa anak perempuannya ini menangis dan meminta maaf "Tenanglah sayang. Mama juga sangat menyayangimu. Dan mama sudah memaafkanmu. Jadi.. jangan menangis ya?" ucap Sakura halus sambil tersenyum dan mengelus rambut putrinya

Sarada masih menangis

"Oh ayolah.. kenapa anak mama jadi cengeng begini? Nanti kecantikkanmu hilang loh sayang, hihi"

Sarada menggeleng "T-tidak.. aku.. aku sudah keterlaluan.. hiks.. aku mencurigaimu bukan ibuku, p-padahal kau benar-benar ibuku, ibu kandungku.. tapi aku malah meragukanmu.. aku.. hiks bukan anak yang baik untukmu… Mama…"

"Ssttt! Jangan bicara seperti itu sayang. Ibu tau, kau pasti seperti itu karna alasan yang jelas 'kan? Sudah jangan difikirkan lagi ya."

Sarada bersyukur. _Kami-sama_ telah menitipkan satu malaikat yang sangat menyayanginya. Sarada berjanji akan melindungi Sakura apapun yang terjadi. _Iya.. tak akan kubiarkan Mama terluka lagi…_

.

.

.

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _A/N: BHAHAHHAHA HALLO! Aku kembali lagi dengan penname baru XD maaf ye aku ganti-ganti mulu penname, udah 3 lagi… bhahaha /tawakaku/ okeee membahas cerita… ini muncul saat aku baca NARUTO GAIDEN CHAPTER 7 BROOO! Sumfah yee! MIINA GHALAW MAKSIMAL WAKTU BACA ITUUUU (9TT_TT)9 sampe-sampe nangisss TT_TT AVA-AVAAAN SI SUIGETSU GIGI HIU ITU HARUS TEST DNA SEGALA!? Plizzzz dong om Masashi… jangan dibuat mhellow mulu ini S-Saversnya. Sakitnya tuh disini om! Disiniii! /nunjukdada/ /nunjukmata/ MASA SARADA DIBILANG ANAK KARIN SIH OM!? KAN GABANGET IYE GA?!. Om Masashi bisa aja deh buat troll yang bikin nyesek bin jleb begini…_

 _Kalau masih ada typo atau cerita ini gajelas lainnya maafin Miina yaaa~ ini ngetik cefet bin kilatz bro, kesell banget rasanya pas liat hasil DNA itu sesuai-_- PLIZZ ITU SALAH KAN? IYA KAN? Ghalaw banget argghh! WOKE OM! S-SAVERS RAVOVOH! S-SAVERS STRONG! YANG PENTING TUNGGU ENDINGNYA YANG BIKIN PUAS YEE! HATERS JANGAN MEWEK LU NANTI! X'''''D_

 _Oke sampai jumpa lagi diFic Miina yang lain…_

 _Sign_

 _Miina Cherry_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sedikit tambahan**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _TAP!_

 _TAP!_

 _TAP!_

"Disini kau ternyata- _ttebayo!_ Jangan pergi sembarangan!" Naruto berucap. Setelah Sarada mulai bisa meredakan tangisnya. Naruto, Sasuke, dan Chouchou tiba.

"Yaampuunn Saradaaa! Kau kenapaaa? Nanti aku belikan keripik deh!" Chouchou berkata panik namun dengan ekspresi yang memelas. Membuat Sarada mau tak mau tersenyum dan sedikit terkekeh

"Tidak apa-apa Chouchou. Maafkan aku sudah pergi sembarangan"

Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura "Kau sejak kapan kau disini eh? Sakura"

"Aku datang dan tiba-tiba menemukan putri kesayanganku ini menangis dipinggir kolam. _Hhh~_ "

"Sudahlah! Ayo kita pulang! Aku sudah meninggalkan Konoha terlalu lama! Bisa-bisa waktu aku pulang keadaan diKonoha runyam aku pergi!" Naruto berkata sambil loncat menuju ranting pohon meninggalkan keluarga Uchiha dan Chouchou

Sarada menunduk malu saat Sakura dan Sasuke menoleh kearahnya "Err… Papa.. Mama… maafkan aku ya"

"Iyaa sayang.. Mama sudah memaafkanmu sedari tadi.."

"Hn.. kami menyayangimu.. jadi jangan melakukan hal seperti itu lagi ya"

Sarada mendongkak dan tersenyum senang "Iya!"

"Mmmm…. Tunggu, jangan mengabaikanku disini. Dan kau ayah yang tampan. Kau itu ayahku 'kan? Aku yakin kau itu ayahku" seru Chouchou dengan ekspresi _innocent_

Sasuke, Sakura, dan Sarada _sweatdrop_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **FIN!**_


End file.
